


Happy birthday, brother

by Excaliefur



Series: Wilbur angst (aka SBI angst centered around wil) to feed my soul [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angry Wilbur Soot, Author Projecting onto TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Bad Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Kid Wilbur Soot, Mentioned Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Protective Wilbur Soot, Sad Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade is Bad at Feelings (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot Angst, Wilbur Soot Has Daddy Issues, Wilbur Soot Needs a Hug, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade are Siblings, Wilbur Soot-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliefur/pseuds/Excaliefur
Summary: It's Technoblade's birthday, Wilbur is sad, alone and angry. He writes a letter expressing his thoughts.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Wilbur angst (aka SBI angst centered around wil) to feed my soul [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 130





	Happy birthday, brother

**Author's Note:**

> A vent I didn't expect to post today but it's a special day today. Figured it was time I addressed my feelings.

Happy birthday b̶r̶o̶t̶h̶e̶r̶ Technoblade

You're what, 14? 15? now? I'm sure you're having a lot of fun over there, with Phil. Wherever you are.

I bet Phil's just spoiling you right now, probably getting a new chestplate or something, maybe the enchantment you wanted. Nothing's changed for you right? 

Well you should know how fucking much i hate you right now i ̶m̶i̶s̶s̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶. Tommy doesn't even know who you are, he sees your pictures on the mantle and he thinks you're a stranger. 

You left me w̶a̶s̶ ̶i̶ ̶n̶o̶t̶ ̶e̶n̶o̶u̶g̶h̶? 

You left me alone, I had to learn to take care of a baby on my own, I barely knew how to take care of myself, hell i don't even know now. I got a job at 11 to provide. I sold my soul so Tommy didn't have to spend one more day starving and crying. We're so lucky that Puffy and Sam are nice to us. You don't even know who they are because you left before they met us.

You didn't write for my birthday. Why am I even writing to you right now? You don't fucking deserve this. Do you?

c̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶b̶a̶c̶k̶ 

You don't even care do you? If you did, you'd be back by now right? 

Tommy calls me dad. I am 15. Tommy calls me dad. 

Let that sink in.

You never called. YOU PROMISED ME YOU'D CALL

You should have been there at my first concert. Oh wait you don't even know that I play guitar. I made songs, hits, t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶w̶e̶r̶e̶ ̶a̶b̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶, I have a concert every other weekend.

What does it matter. I know that don't and you certainly don't. Whatever

I don't even care anymore. I'm moving past. i̶ ̶j̶u̶s̶t̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶t̶a̶ ̶s̶i̶n̶g̶ ̶i̶t̶ ̶o̶u̶t̶ ̶o̶f̶ ̶m̶e̶

Well I hope you have another glorious year of freedom, without me burdening you. At least call Tommy though, he deserves to hear the truth, from you. 

One day your past will catch up to you though, and I won't help you out.

Happy fucking birthday   
I̶ s̶h̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶h̶a̶v̶e̶ ̶b̶e̶e̶n̶ ̶b̶e̶t̶t̶e̶r̶  
I̶m̶ ̶s̶o̶r̶r̶y̶  
I̶t̶ ̶w̶a̶s̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶m̶e̶a̶n̶t̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶b̶e̶

𝘎𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘞𝘪𝘭𝘣𝘶𝘳 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘦, 𝘭𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘱𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘰𝘶𝘵, 𝘮𝘰𝘷𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘯. 𝘍𝘪𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday [redacted]
> 
> Sorry about everything - A


End file.
